Fus Ro Nordics!
by missbork
Summary: What happens when the Nordics are sent into Skyrim by an enchanted copy of the game? Rated T for swearing, slight sexual themes and character death. I don't own Hetalia or Skyrim. All rights go to Funimation and Bethesda Games Studios. Enjoy!


Summary: What happens when the Nordics are sent into the Elder Scrolls universe and end up joining five different guilds in Skyrim's time? Will Finland fulfill his stabby needs? Will Denmark be the best Companion? Will Norway ever master his magic spells? Will Iceland steal enough gold from people's pockets in order to get into the upper ranks? Will Sweden ever save the Empire from the rebels? Find out when we venture into their awesome lives!

It was a quiet Saturday morning when it all happened. The five nordic countries were hungover at Denmark's house because Denmark, the other day, decided to throw a massive party for all the nations of Europe to celebrate over sixty years of european peace. Although technically the party was supposed to be in Germany's house, because he's pretty much the leader of the EU, Germany's boss didn't approve, and instead picked the 'little island on top' to do the partying, even though Denmark himself was slightly surprised at this. But the rest of the Nordics didn't care; they just came for the booze.

"Ugh… My head," Iceland said, slowly getting up from the couch.

"Faenden…" , Denmark groaned back. "You think you're… the only one with a… with a…"

"Headache?" Norway finished as he got up from the kitchen sink. (Don't ask. It's a _long_ story.)

"My everything hurts." said Sweden after he scrambled down from the dining table.

"My soul hurts from this empty void called life," Finland groaned to them all while sitting in a corner, crying.

"Emo!" Denmark commented. But he didn't know that Finland had to pee in a corner in the middle of the night. Because he was too disoriented to find a bathroom.

After they all got their spirits (not alcoholic beverages) together, they all decided to go to the local mall for some much needed, relaxing shopping. The Nordics bought food, clothes, more vodka and beer, dog food for Hanatamago, and at one point, they stumbled upon the video game store. There were games for all kinds of systems: Nintendo games, Xbox games, PC games, all kinds of games! Each nation went to their own favourite console tittles. Norway liked small, portable systems because he rarely stayed at home. Denmark liked big consoles like the Xbox and Playstation. Iceland liked Nintendo games because they're all family-friendly and made in Japan. Sweden and Finland liked computer games because those games were of the best value to them, and offered the most potential.

So everyone was walking around, minding their own business, when Sweden noticed a new video game he hadn't seen before. It read: "Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim". Curious, Sweden picked the game up and looked at the description at the back. It read:

_"Are you tired of sitting around in your room, staring at your walls? Well, now you can fill the_

_ empty void in your life by buying the 5th Elder Scrolls game, 'Skyrim'! You play as the_

_ Dragonborn, a person born with the body of a mortal, and the soul of a dragon! Explore_

_ dungeons, kill monsters and other supernatural creatures, and save Tamriel from Alduin,_

_ the dark dragon god, who plans to swallow the entire planet of Nirn! Hurry, Dovahkiin,_

_ before it's too late!"_

'Hn. Seems like a fun game,' Sweden thought to himself. 'I'll buy it.'

After picking out their super-cool video games, the Nordic five all went back to Denmark's house for another night. I won't tell you which games they all bought for themselves, because that would take too long. They will all reveal their stories _soon enough._

When the nordic nations all settled down, they all went to their own 'me time' sessions. Denmark decided to play one of the new game tittles they all bought for themselves. While going through the bags, not caring about the others' personal space, he found an interesting game to him.

'The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim' it read.

Denmark picked up the game and put it into his computer. Once the game was fully installed, he started a new game file. The dane was impressed with the scenery. It reminded him much of the other nordics. The race he picked was a Nord. He decided to name him after himself. 'Mathias,' Denmark wrote. Once he was finished making the virtual character of himself, he was gone.

"Where has Denmark gone? We were supposed to leave for sushi half an hour ago!" Iceland complained.

"Well, maybe he's passed out from too much oxygen," Finland replied, trying to brush Iceland's whining off.

"Actually, I searched the whole house for him, but he was still nowhere to be found," Norway said. "And I'm pretty sure it's impossible to be passed out from too much oxygen, Fin."

"Hmph."

When they all went to search for him throughout the house, they still couldn't find the dane. But Tino, upon entering Denmark's room, noticed that the game 'Skyrim' was still on. "What the- Denmark tried to play my game? Ugh. Better close it before Sweden finds out." 'On second thought,' Finland pondered in his mind. 'Maybe I'll just play for a few minutes to see where he's at!' Once the finn un-paused the game, he too was gone.

"So, it has come to this," Norway said. "This is starting to turn into a mystery slash suspense scene now."

"Oh Finny," Sweden cried quietly. "Where have you gone?!"

Iceland gazed at the clock on Denmark's microwave; it was 10:12 PM. "How about we look for them again? You know, just to see where they could be?"

"Oh, what's the point?" Norway exclaimed. "Maybe we'll be next!"

"I don't care," Sweden replied. "I'm looking for 'em."

"Fine. But don't come crying to me when someone stabs you in the throat," Norway said.

So the swede went to look for Denmark and Finland. He searched all the rooms, all the toilets and kitchens. He searched everything! But Sweden still couldn't find the other two. But on his second check he remembered that Denmark said that he was going to his room to play one of his new games. So the swede rushed back to Mathias' room to search for clues. "Lukas, Emil! I think I found something!"

Instantly the other two rushed upstairs to see why they were being called after.

Apparently Sweden found Denmark's butt print on his office chair, which was still warm. But there were no further clues as to where he went after sitting in that chair.

"Hey, come look at this," Sweden said.

"Apparently Mathias was playing a game when he went missing!" Iceland added.

Norway too gathered around the screen to see what happened.

Sweden un-paused the game.

They too have vanished.

**A/N: Hahaha, sorry about the crappy beginning! This is only the second fanfiction I've ever written, so I hope it's not too bad to you guys! ^_^ I got this idea from a drawing that I did in my sketchbook about a week ago. Why did I do this story? It's just that I have a huge, nerdy love for Hetalia, the Nordics, and Skyrim. LET MY NERD FEELS INGULF YOU. Anyways, thanks for reading, and I hope that you all have a good upcoming Christmas (in nine days)**


End file.
